Zelda Game
Zelda Game is the conjectural title of the first PCG based entirely on the Legend of Zelda video game series. Story and situation Zelda Game starts with Link trapped in a cell. He manages to escape and explores the dungeon. He eventually finds a Fish and a bottle and puts the Fish in the bottle with some water so it won't die. Then he explores more of the dungeon. He finds himself in the room with the door which leads outside, but before he could get to it, Phantom Ganon stopped him. He fought a fierce battle with Phantom Ganon and defeated him. He took part of Phantom Ganon's spear with him as a souvenir. He escaped the castle and met a gibdo. He wouldn't tell him his name. Instead he would just say, "I'm just a friend". The gibdo made him new equipment styled after fallen enemies' weapons. After that, he made it to a forest. He walked around a little bit and then he heard someone talking. He walked a little closer and then he saw someone who looked like himself. He had his tunic, his Hylian shield and even the Master sword. But then the fake Link heard him and unsheathed his sword and took out his bow and started attacking ferociously. Link fought hard against the fake but it was no use. No matter what he did, the fake countered. He realized then that he had to try something else. He attacked Navi who was with him instead but with his sling shot and very lightly. He dosen't want to kill his old friend, just knock her unconsious. It worked. The fake was too startled to think. He just picked her up and left. While he was leaving he dropped his ocarina and Link picked it up. Then he relized that he was right in front of the Deku Tree And after convincing him for while he told him what was going on. The Character Link, the mighty hero of time. Seven years after defeating Gannondorf and saving Hyrule, Link finds himself stripped of his worldly posessions and his memory and locked in a cell. Needless to say, he's not too happy about this! Allies A fish named Fish. Link found him in the dugeoun he was being held in. Although unable to physically do anything to help Link on his quest (As he was confined in Link's bottle), he offered helpful advice on several situations. Could this guy be the Wind Fish who dreamed up Koholint Island? *Navi Villians Ganondorf, the powerful wizard lurks behind the scenes once more, revitalizing his old creations and sending them at Link. And his greatist creation, Dark Link, served as another nemesis for Link; This time being a much more convincing copy of Link than he was when Link last encountered him. Phantom Ganon has also returned, ready to serve his dark master. The Game The first game fully based on the Zelda universe, this game incorporated some elements of Zelda gameplay with Paper Computer Game rules. The characters and enemies were all nicely rendered and faithful to their source material, and the game as a whole successfully recreated a Zelda feel, while adding a mysterious storyline and new puzzles. The puzzles were also fairly hard, and the enemies were quite evil and hatable. It was kind of bad, just because it had this ammo system where if you used to much of a certain item you couldn't use it until you got more ammo. Ending you really thought i would tell you. See Also *A Link to the Games Category:Zelda